Carbon
Introduction Carbon Is a massive, up-and-coming guild, new and freshly created. It was established by "Youssefighter", Who felt he could bring something new to the Rushu server. He began planning this guild when he was in his previous guild, and finally, when the time came, He Dropped A Guildogem in Moon Island , to create Carbon. To help him was his friend "Azalee-Bower" (Second In Command), who also contributed to the making of this extraordinary guild, and gave Youssefighter the confidence to proceed with its creation. Then Joined '-Coke-Iops-' To Complete A Trio Guild Management. The name was made by Youssefighter (Leader). He thought it would be a catchy name, however Carbon is also a useful element, which shows this guild to be special. The logo was also created to be an 'Eye-Catching' image, which allows Carbon to stand out. It is a dark orange background with a black cross, indicating the 'strength' of the guild. This amazing guild currently holds 60+ members. It was only made a few Months ago, yet it is growing very rapidly. Every guild member is special. We do countless dungeons, and are always on the move, to improve our statuses and levels. Furthermore, we have formed strong bonds, since we care about each other and offer help at all times. Joining Requirments ---- To join Carbon you must be of level 100 or higher.(100+). Although if you are a panda exceptions may be made according to the guild leader. Applicants must also Speak English, and must have a positive attitude towards the game and other members. However, the level requirements are continuaslly increasing, so claiming a spot now would be advisable. Finally, alternative players cannot join Carbon, as we only accept mains due to the guild's aims. Also, if you have a bad reputation, you cannot join. A minimum of 5% XP tax must also be given to the guild upon joining, Although You Can Go Lower For Leveling Reasons. For future reference, there are some members lower than current level requirements, since they joined prior to the change. Alliances ---- Our Current Official Alliances Are: 1. Impulsive Chaos 2. Vampires 3. Procrastination Perceptor Policy ---- As You Are Aware We Are A New Guild Therefore Once You Get You 'Perceptor Right', You May Only Place A Maximum Of One Perceptor. However This Limit Will Soon Be Increased As The Guild Processes Through Further Levels. Furthermore Due To The New Perceptor Rule It Is Stressed That A Perceptor Should Stay In A Map No Longer Than 2 Days, Especially If He Is Getting Attacked Continuaslly. Guild Rules ---- 1. A Team Member Is Not Allowed To "Aggro" Another Guild Member No Matter What The Condition May Be Between The Pair. This Should be Sorted Out By Informing The Guld Leader. If It Is A Continuous Occurance Banning May Happen. 2. If You Are Leeching With Another Team Member Your Xp Tax Towards The Guild Must Increase To 15%. (This Will Benefit You Most) 3. Positivly Greet Those Who Come Online And Contribute To The Frendliness Of The Guild. 4. Once A Member Has Placed A Perceptor Only He/She Shall Collect From It Unless The Placer Has Given Another Member Premission To Do So For Him, Or In Really Tight Condition if The Member Is Not Around. 5. If A Guild Member Leaves The Guild After Joining And Leaves Without A Certified Reason He/She May Only Be Invited Back After The Guild Complete A 'Vote Of Recruitment' To Decide Whether The Player Can Come Back. Achievement Of Main Ranks ---- The ranks, in hierarchical order, are as follows: 1 Leader: The highest rank in the guild. There may be only one leader. The leader determines the rights and ranks of all the other guild members. (Youssefighter) 2 Second in Command: (Formerly Officer, then Right-Hand Man) The highest rank obtainable by a guild member who is not the leader. A Second in Command may have most of the rights in the guild. (Azalee-Bower) & (Coke-Iops) & (Suckyx) 3 Treasurer: To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 200,000xp To Guild And Be Level 110+ 4 Protector : To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 120, 000xp To Guild And Be Level 100+ 5 Craftsman: This Rank Will Be Given To People With High Profeesion Level's Such As Magi's. 6 Reservist : To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 90,000xp To Guild And Be Level 95 7 Guard: To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 70,000xp To Guild And Be Level 90+ 8 Secretary : To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 60,000xp To Guild After Being A 'Initiate'. 9 Poacher: This Rank Will Be Given To The Person Who Has The Profession 'Hunter'. 10 Treasure Hunter: This Rank Will Be Given To Enu's When They Reach Here. 11 Initiate: To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 50,000xp To Guild After Being A 'Counselor'. (Paddock Right) 12 Murderer: This Rank Will Be Given To A High Level Member To Revenge Our Guild. 13 Counselor: To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 40,000xp To Guild After Being A 'Guide'. 14 Chosen one: This Rank Will Be Chosen By The Leader, ( He Will Look At The Most Gifted Member) 15 Guide: To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 30,000xp To Guild After Being A 'Mentor'. (Placing Perc Right) 16 Mentor: To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 20,000xp To The Guild After Being A 'Merchant'. (Managing XP Right) 17 Recruiting Officer: You Can Also Choose To Pick This Rank After A Merchant. (Otherwise Skip To Mentor) 18 Breeder : You Can Choose To Be This Rank After A Merchant If You Wish. (Otherwise Skip To Mentor) 19 Merchant : To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 10,000xp To The Guild After Being An 'Apprentice'. (House Right) 20 Apprentice : To Acheive This Rank You Must Give 1,000xp To The Guild When Joining. 21 On Trial : (Formerly on Approval) The lowest rank. This is given to new members. They usually have very few or no rights. Final Say ---- Carbon Goes By The Way 'Play And Enjoy', So Arguemets, Scammers And Foul Language Would Not Be Tolerated. Another Issue That Is Not Allowed Is To Change Other Team Members Xp Rate, As This Will could Damage Your Rank, Reputation And Possibly Dimish Your Last Chance If You Were Warned Before. If You Want To Join Our Guild Just Mention It To One Of Our Members Or Just Add; And Personal Message (PM) "Youssefighter". 'YOU BELONG HERE' Written by: Youssefighter